You'll Never Be Alone
by Hannah the Emo Angel
Summary: Well, if Sam's gone then he should be too. Those were his last thoughts before he was going to blow his brians out. But Castiel saved him just in time and brought him to this... insane asylum. Set after "When The Levee Breaks" Spoilers for season 4. Suicidal!Hurt!Dean Careing!Protective!Guilty!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Ok so I have had this idea stuck in my head forever, but since I heard the song Fire Fire by Flyleaf and Asylum by Disturbed, I needed to get it out. There good songs. U should listen to them. Enjoy :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam wrapped his long fingers around Dean's neck. Dean could see little black dots dancing around his vision. He tried to focus on Sam's face.

"You don't know me." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"You never did, and you never will."

Okay. That hurt. Sam released his tight grip on Dean's throat, looked down at Dean in disgust. Just in time before Dean blacked out.

Sam opened the door to leave when Dean said in anger- "If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!" It was a mistake when he said it but right now he could care less.

Sam looked over at him and had the courage to put a look of hurt on his face. Just for a second though. Then he walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was five months ago. Now Dean had no clue where the fuck Sam was, not that he wanted to.

All Dean remembered was that after Sam left, he tried to grab his pistol. He made sure it was loaded. If Sam was gone, then he should be too...

Before he could shoot himself, Castiel flashed him to this... Insane asylum, and told him it was for his own good.

He carried Dean in to the building, because Dean was still very wounded, and tried his best to lie and sign him in. Afterwords, he somehow ended up in this room, on God knows what drugs, all alone.

Dean never did good alone. Cas still visits everytime that he can, but thats only so often. He told Dean that the apocalypse has begun, that Ruby betrayed Sam. Dean cursed his little brother for not listening to him. Cas also told him that Sam has regretted everything that he had done to him. Whatever.

Cas told him that Sam had asked everyone they know if they had known where Dean was. Apparently only Cas knows. Not even Bobby. Cas has been a little erky about telling Bobby where Dean was. Because he knows that once Bobby knows, he will tell Sam because he thinks their better "together." Last time they were good together, Dean hadn't been to Hell.

Cas said that Sam was done with demon blood. Hell, he should have never fuckin' started. But the good news is that he's done with it.

Dean was knocked out of his memories by one of the nurses opening the door to his room. "Hello Dean. Did you take your meds today?"

Her name was Victoria. Vicky as Dean liked to call her. She was a blonde, has pretty brown eyes, with freckles dancing around on her face. Dean liked her, personality and looks.

"Yeah." He he said. He noted that his voice sounded scratchy. He needed a drink, of anything.

"Okay sweetie. Just wanted to make sure because you have a visitor." Probably Cas. The only person he would know of.

Dean sighed. "Send him in." She nodded before going to get Cas. Dean continued to just sit there. He still wanted it to end. Everything.

Just then Vicky walked in with someone, but it wasn't Cas. It was Bobby.

After Vicky left, Dean shot up from the bed and went to the otherside of the room. He didn't know if Bobby was a demon or not. He didn't have Ruby's knife anymore, Vicky took that away. He didn't have any salt or holy water to use agains a demon, and he didn't have the tools to draw a demon trap with. And he didn't want to die at the hands of a demon. He wanted to die hanging from a rope, willingly.

"Relax kid." Bobby said after a few seconds. He pulled out some holy water in a bottle and splashed himself with it. "Not a demon." He said.

Dean wasn't convinced. He could be a shapeshifter too. Bobby seemed to understand and looked around the room for anything silver. His gaze landed on Dean's right hand. More like his ring finger. Dean looked down to see what Bobby was looking at exactly. He noticed the silver ring on his finger.

Dean walked closer to "Bobby" as he slid the ring off his finger. He slowly touched the ring to "Bobby's" skin. Nothing happened.

Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Bobby. He hasn't seen anyone other than Cas and all the people in the asylum dor over five months.

Bobby mimicked Dean, holding tighter as Dean softly sobbed into Bobby's shoulder. Bobby wasn't sure if Dean knew he was crying or not.

"Its okay. Its okay, Dean." He murmered until the sobs stopped and Dean looked up at him with hope in his eyes.

"Your here." He states. Bobby nods and says "Yeah. I am." Bobby has tears in his eyes too.

"Did Cas tell you? About what happened?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. He did. As soon as he told me where you were I came as soon as possible... Everyone was looking for you. Some hunters thought you were dead. Sam's been looking non-stop and he's loosing hope-" Bobby notices Dean flinch when he mentions Sam.

Bobby feels a mix of anger, saddness, dissapointment, and love towards Sam. Even though Sam practically strangled Dean, made Dean suicidal, betrayed them... How many times, he won't forget that Sam is one of his boys.

"He regrets everything Dean. He's bedn hunting all the time, hoping one of the hunts he's on, you'll be there. He's loosing hope, Dean."

Dean doesn't want to hear this. Doesn't want the need to see Sam to show up. Doesn't want to feel the longing to tell Sam that "its okay" because its not. He doesn't want to feel guilty because he doesn't deserve to. Doesn't want to feel selfish for wanting it to be over.

"Let him." Dean says. Emotionless. Bobby sighs. "You do know that one of these days he's either gonna find you or gonna let the guilt take over and believe your dead and take his own life."

Dean hadn't thought of that... He doesn't want Sam to kill himself. Dean sighs.

"If I tell you to tell him where I am, will you say that I didn't know that you called him and told him where I was?" Bobby shrugs. "If you want me to." Dean nods.

"Go ahead and call him." Dean's really not in the mood to talk or see Sam and boy, Cas isn't gonna like this... But he doesn't want Sam to take his own life because he thinks Dean's dead. That would give Dean something to feel guilty about.

Bobby smiles a little and takes his phone out. He calls Sam.

_"Bobby?"_

"Hey Sam. I've got some good news."

_"What is it?" _Sam asks with alot of hope in his voice.

"I found Dean."

_"Where is he?" _Sam asks frantically. He can't believe it.

"He's in New Orleans. In a..." Bobby trails off. He looks at Dean. Deans staring at the floor, an emotioess expression on his face.

_"In a what, Bobby?" _Sam asks. He's already got in to the car, starting it up.

"He's in the New Orleans State Hospital."

_"An insane asylum?"_ Bobby couldn't be telling the truth... Could he?

"Yeah, Sam. After you walked out on him after strangling him" Bobby was finally letting it out. "he reached for his gun and tried to fuckin' shoot himself! Luckily, Cas was there to stop him! He's been here since then, Sam. So yeah. He's in an insane asylum." Bobby finished.

Sam sighed on the other end. His guilt ranking up to a brand new level. _"Okay, Bobby. Thank you."_

The line went dead after that. All Dean knew was that Sam was coming. Yippe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay. This has always been in my head, but after I heard the song Fire Fire and Asylum. I told u that already though.**

**I don't know when I'm going to update this again, because of Abuse and Be Careful what You Wish For. So yeah. I hope you like it. I will try and get the next chapter up as fast as I can but I can't promise you anything... :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Lol this came out faster than I had originally thought.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam was driving down the road. When Bobby had called, he had been in some town in Pennsilvania on some hunt. He had totally forgot about that when he mentioned Dean.

Now he was racing down the road at like... 100 miles per hour? Sure. He didn't really care, as long as he got to Dean.

Tears started pooling in his eyes as he remembered what Bobby had told him. Dean almost blew his brain out because of what HE did!

God, he had just been so upset and angry that Dean wouldn't trust him. He couldn't understand why Dean didn't trust him.

He understood now... But it was too late. He couldn't believe that he had the courage to choke Dean! Dean, the one who carries him out of their burning house. The one who carried him out from his burning college apartment. The one who sold his soul for him...

Sam suddenly felt nausous. He pulled the car over quickly and got out to retch up. He hadn't eaten anyrthing since yesterday morning so it was all bile.

After he finished, he got back in the car and sobbed. Oh God, how could he have left Dean for a demon? Left him to die? If Cas hadn't been there...

Dean has always been there for him. He remembered when he had been hungry after eating. He asked Dean for more, so Dean gave him his own food.

When he had a nightmare he always climbed in Dean's bed. Dean welcomed him in, happily. Did it again after Jess died. He didn't do anything to help Dean and his nightmares. Just kinda laughed at him...

The tears were falling freely now. No stopping it.

He was a selfish bastard. He remembered Dean yelling that when he was leaving to go find their father on his own.

He really did only care about revenge... He really was just like their father, though he would never admit that to Dean.

He remembered that the only reason he went with Dean after Jess died, was because he wanted revenge. He didn't care that Dean had saved him again. And he just had to keep rubbing the fact that he had a life that he was going back to, right in his face.

Then Dean died. Dean died and all he could think was 'killLilithkillLilith.'

So he decided to drink demon blood. Oh yeah. Best idea ever. It caused Sam to care less and less about his relationship with Dean.

Then Dean called him a monster. He wasn't really wrong... So he decided that choking and strangling Dean was the best decision.

He wanted to blame it on the demon blood. Ruby. Anything! But it was him when he decided it.

And what he had said to Dean.

_"You don't know me."_

_"You never did! And you never will!" _

He didn't mean them! But it didn't matter. What matters was that after he had left, Dean tried to kill himself.

That thought made him wail. The thought of Dean commiting suicide because Sam couldn't let his brother be right, was really guilt-tripping.

The thought of Dean DEAD was already nausiating. Being dead and in Hell because of him a second time, was soul-crushing.

He just hopes Dean will forgive him, not that he deserves it or has a right of forgivness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So... Sam was coming. Just fucking great. Thats exactly what he needs. Because right now he obviously needs Sam's guilt and concern.

What he NEEDS is a fucking pistol, knife, rope, anything!

"Sam really does feel sorry." Bobby tried.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Dean!"

"No."

"Dean! Please... Just forgive him and stop being an idiot!"

Oh, shit... Wrong thing to say.

Dean turned to look at him. He's got an emltionless expression on his face.

"So, I just forgive him? I can't be mad at him? After he betrayed me, us, like five times? Is that what you would do, Bobby?"

Bobby searches his mind for answers.

"And I'm an idiot for being mad at him?" Dean asked quietly, eyes filled with hurt.

Bobby doesn't even say anything, which makes Dean more angry and annoyed.

"Go." Dean whispered.

"What?" Bobby stuttered. Suddenly filled with fear.

"Go! Just go! I was fine without you these last five months!"

Bobby didn't know what to say. He didn't want leave. He wanted to help Dean.

When Bobby didn't leave, Dean started lashing out. He started swinging his fists yelling- "Get outta my fucking room, you sick motherfucking traitor!" But it was more mumbling than words as he tried to hit Bobby in the face.

Two gaurds came in and pushed Dean down on to the bed. He kept squirming as they put the restraints down. Bobby was still too stunned. This asylum has really changed Dean...

When Bobby went back in to the waiting room, he saw someone in a trenchcoat walking towards him.

"What have you done?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that actually did come out faster then I thought. Well, the more the better.**

**Anyways right now I'm at a football game. My cousin Elijah is going against the team my cousin Cayden is on. Lol this should be interesting. See you next time :)**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey everyone... You might have noticed that I haven't been around since August...**

**Weeeell three things: one, my mother was in the hospital, school started and on top of that I got grounded. **

**I feel really bad about leaving you guys but I won't be around until I get my iPod back.**

**I'm using my friends iPod right now so...**

**But I will give you some good news! I have written out new chapters on paper during study halls and interims. So yeah. When I get back there should be a few chapters up when I get it back which I would imagine would be soon...**

**But thank you for sticking around and I really am sorry for making you guys think I left because I didn't.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope the next chapter of both of these stories: Abuse and You'll Never Be Alone, will be up soon. Thanks, and bye :)**


End file.
